Talk:Jinx/@comment-24090792-20131025091034
i am sick of riot making op adc and assassin class champs but with this one they just made my mind go kaboom hell she beats all other champs as the queen of opness she can feed all day long but than just with 3 items she can come back and own anyone like no one can even vayne pales in comparasion to her 1 - her main spell q - minigun stance is good but fishbones stance is not they need to remove one of the 3 buffs it gives and i choose to remove aoe crit and nerf splash dmg cuz an insane range, 10% dmg boost and a full aoe dmg that applies full crit is just broken in team fights with just some atk speed let alone that split shot item ... shudders 2 - her utility zap is broken with its base dmg and scaling it deals more dmg with just 2 items than most mages ulties with rabadon and + 80 sp ( i thought mages are supposed to be the kings of burst ... no duh bro welcome to LoL ) and that physical damage that benefits from LW plus it has a low cd, long range, fast travel and cast speed that makes getting hit by ez, varus and cait skillshots look like trolling and a huge %70 slow and true sight ... if you want to balance this you must make it deal magic dmg and lower the scaling and base dmg a lot while just slightly reducing the slow amount to 40% but not more than that cuz she have another aoe snare 3 - her snare is good as it is ... no riot you ruined jinx with that we need more opness you made her under powered make it snare forever and drop 999 chompers :P 4 - i dont know what to say about her ulti since when i suggested to make garen ulti deal physical damage to make it more usefull when garen build hes core items and late game all adc and assassin lovers wailed it would be op ... now look at this overly op ulti it deals scaling physical damage ( %100 after 1 sec from launch maybe ) and %health based damage that is just %5 less than garen and its global and aoe and also have a faster cast time than ez and cait and a larger hit box and its quite spammable with low mana cost ... make it like garen by making it deal fixed flat magic dmg and make its %health dmg half that of garen ( %20 max rank ) to compensate for it bieng aoe and global and increase the cd plz riot stop making adc and assassin op and look for mages since most of them fall off late-mid game and late game to just utility and supp casters as they cant burst anyone with one combo late game even adc if they have just 1 def item and if they die couple times early there is no way they come back later unlike assassins and adc